Piano Sonata
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Sasuke, sorang pemuda tampan dan kaya, jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, seorang gadis buta yang pandai bermain piano. Bagaimana liku kisah cinta mereka?


Piano Sonata

Ting… ting… ting…

Dentingan piano terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Melodi – melodi indah mengalun dengan lembut. Seorang gadis duduk di atas bangku piano itu. Jemarinya menari – nari dengan indah di atas tuts piano itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tidak mengerti ap ayang dipandangnya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda raven menatap gadis itu dengan kagum. Mata onyx-nya tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Perlahan, ia mulai melangkah menuju gadis itu. Suara langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh penjuru gereja membuat gadis itu spontan berhenti bermain piano.

"Maaf, siapa di sana?" tanyanya lembut sambil terus memandang ke depan.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandang gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda…"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda raven itu singkat. "Bisakah kau memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi saja untukku?"

"Tentu," jawab gadis itu.

Dentingan piano kembali menggema. Alunan melodi yang lembut dan menghangatkan hati. Walau bernada sedih, lagu itu tetap nyaman untuk didengarkan. Sasuke mendengarkan lagu itu penuh perhatian sampai pada akhirnya lagu itu berakhir dengan lembut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pad agadis berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Haruno Sakura," jawab gadis itu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya kea rah pemuda raven di sebelahnya.

"Kau buat ya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil disertai dengan senyum. Pandangan matanya tetap menatap kosong.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Rumah?" Sakura tertawa pahit. "Aku tak punya rumah. Aku hanya tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Jalan Kirigakure."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa meit yang lalu ini banyak menarik perhantiannya. Aura yang dikeluarkan gadis ini snaggup menbuat Sasuke ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku mau pulang," Sakura meraih tongkat yang ia sandarkan dekat dengan piano.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu besok," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Sakura tertegun. Ia berharap pendengarannya tak salah. Selama ini tidak ada yang peduli dengannya apalagi mengunjunginya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pemuda raven itu.

.

.

Sakura menghabiskan suapan terakhir di mangkuk buburnya. Perutnya terasa kenyang setelah memakan bubur hangat itu. Sementara itu, di luar, hujan salju turun perlahan. Sisi jalanan tertutup salju putih itu.

"Nee-chan!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang ingin bertemu. Katanya namanya Uchiha Sasuke," kata gadis kecil itu.

Uchiha?! Sakura melangkah keluar. Tak lupa dipakainya mantelnya yang tebal, syal dan juga topi. Ia melangkah keluar dibantu dengan togkatnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Sakura," Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura walau Sakura tak menyadarinya.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura tersenyum.

"Berhenti bicara dan ikuti aku," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Ia merasa aneh dengan pemuda yang menarik tangannya ini. belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya berjalan – jalan berdua seperti ini.

"Kau mau coklat panas?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya," Sakura sedikit canggung.

Sasuke membeli dua cangkir coklat panas. Satu ia berikan pada Sakura dan satu lagi untuknya. Sakura menerima cangkir mungil itu. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ia lupa memakai sarung tangan. Padahal ini musim dingin. Ia menggosokan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengetahui Sakura sedang kedinginan.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil memakaikan sarung tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan si Uchiha.

"Diamlah. Kau mau mati kedinginan?" tanya pemuda itu dingin. "Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke-san tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tinggal di dekat gereja tempat kau biasa bermain," ujarnya. "Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di anti asuhan?"

Kini, giliran Sakura yang terdiam.

"Entahlah. Sejak kecil aku hidup di panti asuhan. Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kebutaan yang kau alami juga disbebkan oleh hal itu. Sejak itu, Tsunade-sensei memungutku dan menjadikannya anak panti asuhan yang ia dirikan. Ia juga mengajariku bermain piano," ujar Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-san?"

"Aku? Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah dan besar. Ibuku telah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Kakak laki – lakiku belajar ke luar negeri sementara ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku selalu kesepian di rumah," ujar Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Sasuke-san tidak akan kesepian lagi," kata Sakura menyemangati Sasuke. "Aku akan menemani Sasuka-san mulai dari sekarang."

Sasuke tertegun. Wanita di sebelahnya ini sangat menarik. Untuk pertama kaliny, Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Kini, ia menemukan tempat untuk hatinya berlabuh. Dalam hati Sakura.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, hamper setiap hari Sasuke berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat Sakura. Tak jarang Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan – jalan bersama.

Sasuke yang dingin kini berubah menjadi hangat apabila berada di dekat Sakura. Hari – harinya tidak lagi penuh kesepian. Ia menemukan kebahagian bersama Sakura.

Sementara Sakura, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih percaya diri dan ia mulai lebih terbuka. Sama saja dengan Sasuke, Sakura menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tak dapat dibohongi apabila merek asaling mencintai satu sama lain. Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, namun, cinta mempersatukan mereka. Cinta. Satu kata yang mempersatukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

"Ayo, Sakura," tangan Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju sebuah gedung yang sangat besar.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa. Ia berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Woi, Teme!" seorang lelaki berambut blonde memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan Sakura kearah pemuda blonde itu. sementara Sakura, ia hanya dapat mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jadi ini gadis yang kau ceritakan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ia sangat berbakat menjadi pianis," Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura. "Sakura ini Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemilik studio rekaman dan penyelenggara konser."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal," Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Nah, Haruno-san, coba kau bermain piano untukku," Naruto membimbing Sakura menuju sebuah pian besar.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts piano. Melodi – melodi indah yang dihasilkan mampu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkagum – kagum. Walaupun Sasuke sudah sering mendengar Sakura bermain piano, tetap saja ia masih kagum dengan bakat Sakura. Tak lama, Sakura mengakhiri konser kecilnya.

"Hebat! Kau diterima bekerja di sini," Naruto berkata dengan semangat. "Datanglah besok jam 5 sore."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Akhirnya aku bisa dapat pekerjaan. Aku akan menabung untuk mengoperasi mataku."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia dan Sakura meninggalkan gedung mewah itu.

"Ayo, kita mampir ke rumahku," ajak Sasuke. "Kita rayakan hal ini."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Sesampainya di rumah Uchiha yang mewah, Sasuke membukakan pintu unutk Sakura. Sakura melangkah masuk diikuti Sasuke.

"Malam begini kau baru pulang?" sebuah suara berat menganggetkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ayah?!" Sasuke berkata tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia…" Sasuke merangkul Sakura. "Pacarku."

Sakura teregun. Pacar? Sasuke bahkan belum menembaknya. Dan Sasuke belum pernh mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke mengaku sebagai pacar Sakura?

"Beraninya kau. Sasuke kau naik sekarang. Ayah mau bicara dengan gadis ini," Fugaku berkata dengan emosi tertahan.

"Ayah?!" Sasuke berusah membela diri.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pelan. Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan berat hti.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Haruni Sakura, gadis buta itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, saya Sakura," jawab Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Kuperingatkan padamu. Jangan dekati anakku. Kau dan anakku berbenda. Sasuke adalah pewaris perusahaan besar Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa menikahi gadis buta sepertimu," kata Fugaku tegas.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

"Karena kau dan Sasuke berbeda dunia. Kau tidak dapat menikahi Sasuke. Kau hanyalah gadis buta dengan asal usul tidak jelas. Jangan dekati dia lagi," Fugaku berkata dengan kasar.

Sakura berdiri mematung dengan perasaan sedih. Beginikah akhirnya?

.

.

"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha di sana," kata Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah," kata Sasuke.

"Besok kau berangkat," Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

.

.

Sakura bermain piano dengan sedih. Berkali – kali ia salah memainkan nada. Tiba – tiba Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok," kata Sasuke.

"Apa urusannya denganku?" jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"AKu tidak peduli dengan pa yang dikatakan ayah padamu. Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil.

Sakura menerimanya lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi berusaha menjauhi Sasuke. Kata – kata Fugaku masih terekam jelas di otaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke pelan sambil menatap Sakura pergi.

Sakura menangis menahan perasaannya. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

.

.

"Nee-chan! Ini apa?" Hinata membuka sebuah kotak. "Wah sebuah tape."

"Tape? Hinata tolong putarkan untukku," pinta Sakura.

Hinat memutarkan tape itu lalu meninggalkan Sakura. Tape itu memutar suara dentingan piano. Lagu yang biasa ia mainkan berasama Sasuke. Tak lama, suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Sakura, aku tahu ini berat. Aku harus pergi. Tapi aku janji, 4 tahun dari sekarang. Aku akan kembali. Dan pada saat itu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjadi seorang pianis terkenal. Kita akan memulai kehidupan bersama lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," suara berat Sasuke terdengar jelas.

Sakura menangis sejadi – jadinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang dicintainya.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…..

Banyak orang memadati ebuah gedung di pusat kota. Gedung mewah itu tampak bagaikan sebuah gedung konser. Di pintu untamanya terpampang poster dengan wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut pink.

Di dalam gedung itu, seorang gadis tampak bermain piano dengan anggun. Melodi yang keluar terdengar sangat indah. Terkadang melodi yang sedih dan terkadang bersemangat.

Fugaku, berdiri di barisan paling depan menyaksikan konser Sakura. Ya, Sakura sudah menjadi pianis terkenal sesuai janjinya pada Sasuke. Bebrapa jam setelah itu, konser mewah itu selesai. Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari panggung. Semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Fugaku. Ia tak menyangka, gadis buta yang dulu ia rendahkan, kini menjadi pianis terkenal.

Setelah 5 tahun berlalu, Sakura berusaha menjadi pianis dengan bantuan Naruto. Naruto banyak mempromosikannya. Kini, namanya terkenal hingga ke mancanegara. Ia juga dapat mengoperasi matanya dan kini dapat melihat.

"Sakura-chan! Konser yang luar biasa," Naruto menatap Sakura. "Ayo kita rayakan dengan makan ramen."

"Maaf, Naruto-kun," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "AKu harus menunggu seseorang."

Sakura berlari keluar dengan mantel tebalnya. Tak lupa syal, topi, dan sarung tangannya. Ia berlari menuju gereja, tempat kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berhenti di depan rumah Uchiha yang mewah. Seorang pemuda turun dengan kemeja dan jas.

"Kau akhirnya pulang,Sasuke," Fugaku menyambut Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayah bangga padamu. Kudengar, perusahaan kita sangat maju berkatmu," kata Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di atas sofa yang empuk.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kabar Sakura?" tanya Fugaku tiba – tiba.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia kembali terngat Sakura. Ia menatap Fugaku.

"Pergilah," kata Fugaku.

Sasuke berlari keluar dari rumah Uchiha. Segera ia menuju gereja yang tak seberapa jauh dari rumahnya itu. ia menark nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu gereja itu. Sekali lagi, ia mendengar dentingan piano yang tak lagi asing bagi telinganya. Langalah kakinya bergema memenuhi ruangan gereja itu.

Spontan, gadis yang memainkan piano itu berhenti. Matanya menatp Sasuke.

"Maaf, siapa di sana?" tanyanya lembut.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandang gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda…"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda raven itu singkat. "Bisakah kau memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi saja untukku?"

Sakura tertegun. Ia ingat kata – kata itu. kakinya mengajaknya berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau jahat. Katanya 4 tahun saja," Sakura menagis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam – dalam.

"Sakura, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Sakura kaget sekali. Tak lama, ia mengangguk senang. Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Piano kembali berdenting. Melagukan kisah cinta mereka. Piano itu akan jadi kenangan manis cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. –The End-


End file.
